Better Than Nothing
by Constable Paperbag
Summary: Emerald has some one-to-one time with Puppet Cinder. Now, if only Mercury would leave her alone.


**Inspired by a scene from RWBY CHIBI**

* * *

"Hello there, Puppet Cinder."

" _Hello, Emerald. Where's Mercury? He's normally the one in charge of me."_

"Don't worry about him. It's just the two of us right now."

" _Okay, I understand. And how are you today?"_

"Haha, I'm good, Puppet Cinder. Every day is good as long as I'm with you."

" _Aww, Emerald. You flatter me, my dear."_

"I'm serious. You've given me so much, Puppet Cinder. Without you, I'd still be on the streets begging for food. You taught me how to make something of my life."

" _It wasn't that hard. You're a fast learner. I only gave you the push you needed."_

"You did more than that! You saved my life. I'd be nothing without you."

" _You saved yourself, Emerald. It's not surprising, considering how smart you are."_

"Haha, I'm not… I'm not that smart."

" _But you are. Born and raised on the streets, yet you have more intelligence than most people. You're a special girl, Emerald. That's why I was looking for you that day. I knew you were someone important."_

"Puppet Cinder…"

" _Did I ever tell you that I wouldn't have been able to complete my plans without you? Without your skills and semblance, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything. Don't you see, Emerald? You helped me just as much as I helped you."_

"Hehe, well, you know… i-it was the least I could do."

" _You're invaluable to me, Emerald. I hope you know that."_

"You're important to me too, Puppet Cinder."

"Emerald, are you in there?"

" _Was that Mercury?"_

"I told you, don't worry about him."

" _It sounds like he's looking for you."_

"Nah, you're just hearing things. Besides, I'd rather talk to you than him."

" _I really mean that much to you, don't I?"_

"Are you kidding me? Of course you do. You're like… you're like…"

" _Emerald?"_

"... I never knew my parents, Puppet Cinder. It's always been just me until recently. I'm not saying I think of you like my mom or anything, but…"

" _Emerald…"_

"It's weird, I know. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out-"

" _I'm honoured."_

"Puppet Cinder?"

"Emerald, let me in!"

" _I've never considered myself parent material. I wouldn't even know where to start. Hearing you say that… you have no idea how much that means to me."_

"It's the truth! You're all I have in this world. Yeah, I have Mercury - God, can he stop kicking the door for just five seconds? - but no one can replace you, Cin- Puppet Cinder."

" _Oh, Emerald. Do I really mean that much to you?"_

"Of course! I'd do anything for you, Puppet Cinder."

" _Anything?"_

"Just say the word."

" _Haha, alright then. Emerald, would you mind letting Mercury in?"_

"Huh?"

" _He sounds like he really wants to get in. How about you open the door before he breaks it?"_

"I see that idiot all the time. I don't wanna talk to him, I wanna talk to you."

" _Emerald…"_

"He just wants to take you away from me. Just like he did last time."

" _He's worried about you."_

"I don't want this to end, Puppet Cinder!"

" _Emerald…"_

"Don't leave me, Pup- oh, fuck this. Don't leave me, Cinder! I won't let you! I won't let you!"

 _*CRASH!*_

"Emerald!"

[/]

The struggle had been short. Emerald wasn't in her best frame of mind, so she couldn't put up much of a fight. Overpowering her was easy. Taking the doll off her was a little bit harder. Emerald had been more concerned about protecting the doll than herself. She held the cheap thing with an iron grip. It took a lot of effort trying to pry her fingers loose.

There had been kicking, screaming, she even bit his arm with what felt like the strength of a Beowolf's jaw. But eventually, he took it away from her. Once she saw the fight was lost, she curled up into a ball and sobbed. He made sure the puppet was away from her before he went to comfort her.

Goddammit. He had made the stupid thing as a joke at first. It was just something to giggle at during their free time at Beacon. The only reason it was still around was that Cinder never found it and would've probably burned the damn thing if she did, and by extension them too. It was supposed to be a joke. A joke. That's all.

He should've seen this coming, really. Emerald was always a bit obsessed with Cinder. He obviously knew what it was like for her growing up, but he had no idea she'd get so attached to the woman. It was both freaky and sad at the same time.

And considering recent events...

It started off with her wanting to take the doll with her to bed. Then she wanted to carry it with her during the day. The red flags showed when he caught her talking to it the first time. He had tried hiding it, but it was impossible to hide anything from a thief as skilled as her.

Today was the last straw. If they kept it around, things would only get worse. There was only one thing he could do.

The Cinder puppet looked up at the pair upon the bundle of sticks. Sowing had never been a skill of his he'd admit out loud, but he looked down at the puppet with a small amount of pride. He had done a good job. He had even gotten the colour of her eyes right. A fine attention to detail. It made doing what was about to happen even harder.

But no matter how difficult it was for him, he knew Emerald was feeling worse. She could use as many illusions as she wanted to, but he knew she was crying underneath that hard gaze. Her sniffling expression gave too much away.

He didn't consider himself a good person. He was a bit of a scumbag if he was being honest with himself. But even he had enough heart to spare her the agony of doing what had to be done. Besides, this was his suggestion to begin with. He had to be the one to do it.

He lit the match.

"She would've preferred it this way," he told her gently. "Fire was always her thing."

"Yeah," she muttered. Her voice was as lifeless as her expression.

Delaying it any further would just hurt her more. He quickly tossed the match onto the sticks. It took a little while for the flames to start, but eventually, the whole thing was burning ablaze. They stood close to the fire, not once taking their eyes off the puppet. They kept staring until it was no longer recognisable. The last of the yellow buttons finally dropped off its face and melted into a yellow gooey puddle on the ground. After that, it was no more.

The fire was roaring hot, yet the air was strangely cold. Mercury had killed a fair share of people in his time. He was sure Emerald had too. Yet he had never attended a funeral before. In his line of work, fussing over a dead body was a waste of time. Once the target was dead, that was the end of your business with it. Whatever happened next was for the rest of the world to decide.

Cinder was his boss, but he'd bite his tongue before saying she was a good person. Of all the people who deserved any kind of ceremony after their death, she was certainly not one of them. But he wouldn't deny that his time with her had been fulfilling. Even a little educational. Even if the rest of the world could move on after her death, he owed her a little sendoff for everything she had done for him, even if it was something as cheap as this.

Plus, he knew it would make Emerald happy.

"We should get going," he said after a long time standing in silence. "Hazel's probably looking for us, and I don't wanna-"

He was dragged down by his collar by a fierce-looking Emerald Sustrai. Her red eyes were looking a little redder than usual.

"Swear to me," she hissed. "Swear to me that you'll never leave me."

It wasn't her anger that made her threatening. It was the desperation in her voice. "I swear."

"Say it out loud!"

"I swear I will never leave you."

Her expression wobbled. "I'll cut your fucking legs off," she croaked. "You won't be able to get away from me. I'll-"

"Emmy," he said softly. He normally called her that to tease her, but not now. It was a familiar nickname to her, one that only he used. A sign that he was being serious. "I am not going anywhere without you. I promise."

Her fingers on his collar loosened and she buried her face in his chest. Even now she was still trying to avoid being seen crying. She was proud, he had to give her that. Though she wasn't doing a very good job hiding the sounds of her sobs.

Unsure of what to do, Mercury gently rubbed her back with his hand. He wasn't really good at dealing with feelings. His dad sure as hell hadn't comforted him when he was sad. As such, he wasn't sure how to comfort someone else. A little back rub seemed appropriate. Neither were the huggy type.

He looked back into the flames once more. Any trace of the puppet was gone. All that was left was a roaring fire and the smell of burning wood. A funeral by fire. It was fitting. He hoped she would've approved.

"See you later, boss," he muttered quietly. He looked down at Emerald who was still crying in his chest. She wouldn't have to cry for too long. He would never admit it, but without Cinder leading them, chances are they would both likely end up seeing her again soon.

* * *

 **Because someone has to write a serious Puppet Cinder fic.**


End file.
